comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jazz (Earth-7045)
Jazz is Optimus Prime's right-hand man. Unlike Prowl, Prime's military strategist, Jazz responds well to change and improvisation. Whatever surprises the Decepticons spring, Jazz can deal with it. His position as Special Operations head calls for all the skills he possesses, yet he still has time to add some style to everything he does. Jazz's upbeat and outgoing personality make him one of the most popular Autobots among the Ark's crew. An admirer of Earth music of every kind, Jazz loves culture. More than most other Autobots, he has his finger on the pulse of Earth trends and lingo, effortlessly incorporating human slang into his vocabulary. Chances are, Jazz could tell you the status of almost any reality television show and each week's Top 40 list. History to be added Powers & Abilities Jazz= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Racing car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Expert Racer' *'Expert Tactician' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Improvisation' *'Multilingual' *'Driving' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Jazz's voracious appetite for new cultural nuances can distract him during missions. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Grappling Hook' *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As a Pretender, Jazz is able to disguise himself as a human using advanced biotechnology and mass/size alteration tech. Transportation *Racing car alternate mode *''Ark'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Photon rifle': one wielded before he got his Pretender shell, and a smaller version wielded by said shell. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Kaon (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:White Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Ark crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Multilingual Category:Driving Category:Disguise Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Gun Wielders Category:Entertainment class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Jazz